Unwitting Setup
by Koshimae Ryo
Summary: If something odd, or maybe wrong were to happen on one thing, could it be that there's just something wrong with you, or would it be the other way around?


**A.N.:** I'm still working on my other stories. ^^ It might take a while, because I was thinking that I might have to revise one of them, and I didn't have the time to work on them because I was busy. But for now, I hope you enjoy this one. X3

**To HiKaRi-ChIbI:** Gomen! Gomen! I changed my mind about the outcome of this story. XP I wished that this would somehow make you feel better, though. ^^

* * *

Everything was still and time seemed to have slowed down. There isn't any person, lingering at the hall by the emergency room, apart from the six year-old lad, parking himself on a plastic chair, waiting for someone- a doctor to emerge. He fixed his wide golden eyes on the door when the red light had gone dim, and a man clad in a white garment transpired. The man removed his mask.

Needless to say that the gentleman had poor eyesight, as there were specs present on his face. His posture demanded respect and showed his intelligence, counting nonchalance. The surgeon laid his hazel eyes on the boy, commiseration present on said set of orbs. He sighed ruefully. This was the last thing he craved regarding his profession.

"I'm sorry…" conveyed Tezuka-sensei in a faint remorseful voice, though he mused that a child like him wouldn't understand what's happening.

However, he took back what he had said when the boy actually cried right after he uttered those words. Then again, maybe those tears intimated something else. Though, scrutinizing the boy's façade, he substantiated that he was overly upset.

Regardless of how impassive he appeared to be, he couldn't help but to have a share of that same sentiment. He then gently placed a hand on the raven-haired boy's shoulder and asked him whom he could inform this with. He had to find a way to contact that person.

He frowned when the toddler shook his head. He comprehended from the boy that he had no other relatives aside from his deceased parents. His grandparents are also dead.

Besides that, he'd just arrived at the airport before the accident happened.

He had to admit, though; he could tell that this kid's intellect was very well-developed, albeit that he is actually more fluent in English than the native language in this country. He understood everything he told him quite fast. But what should he do about this child? He sighed. Maybe Shuusuke wouldn't mind letting him stay for the night at their place. After everything's been settled provisionally, he asked for the boy's name.

* * *

"Tadaima," came a greeting in a deep voice, coming from the foyer by the door of the house. A smiling brunet happily acknowledged and kissed his boyfriend, which made the latter pull the corners of his own lips and smiled faintly.

But then, Tezuka stiffened almost imperceptibly when the brunet opened his intimidating blue eyes as soon as he saw the young boy, tugging Tezuka's shirt. He sighed hopelessly, thinking that Shuusuke was being a little wary about cheating on him for someone else.

"We failed the surgery, and his parents died. Moreover, no one else he knew is going to hold him in custody."

"Sou ka…" The blissful mood was back. Then again, maybe he was just being a sadist to amuse himself and see the upshot, if he did what he'd done earlier. He petted the boy and chuckled in mirth when the kid pouted cutely and eyed the man warily.

"It kind of reminds me of you, Mitsu."

Tezuka raised his brows at that.

"He seemed typically nonchalant and cunning…" He chuckled again, making the boy shiver faintly and narrow his eyes. The couple just found it amusing. "So, what should we call you, little one?" Fuji shot the toddler the most candid smile he had, convincing the other that he isn't going to eat him whole.

"R-Ryoma…" He finally spoke in a small voice.

"Well, how does living here with us from now on sounds, Ryoma?"

"Are you sure about this, Shuu? We could just-" The bespectacled man was abruptly cut off by another one of Fuji's appalling glower. There was no way that Shuusuke would let Tezuka bring Ryoma to an orphanage.

Tezuka sighed and looked at Ryoma. It seemed that the boy was a little hesitant. He crouched to Ryoma's level and petted him, as he tried to induce him that it will alright for him to stay with them. Ryoma then nodded tentatively, delighting the brunet. It wasn't that a big of a deal, anyway, considering Tezuka's occupation, and that money isn't a problem at all. Besides, it wasn't like they weren't responsible enough to raise a child.

* * *

Tezuka was pinching the bridge of his nose, as an incoming migraine tried to make its way to rip his skull.

"Saa, Ryoma-chan, try this one next." Shuusuke amiably told to the glowering boy.

"Shuusuke…"

"Hmm?"

Tezuka sighed. If this keeps up, it wouldn't be long before he had gray hairs, growing on his head.

"…Stop that…" He finally said.

With his hands, Fuji was holding a small _dress_…

… Another dress for Ryoma… who was supposed to be a _boy_ who's clad in that DAMN thing right now.

Suffice to say, they are in a mall right now to buy enough clothes for the boy.

It was rather odd how a lot of people smile at them, saying such things as, 'how lovely… such a nice day to bring your family for some quality time'. I mean, they're both guys, and Ryoma isn't even their own biological offspring.

Well, at least they thought about it that way…

"Why? Is there something wrong with it?"

Before this pointless conversation continued, Ryoma had already gotten himself out from Fuji's clutches.

* * *

A brat was walking with his personal butler to buy whatever pleases the boy when he was suddenly tumbled by a _girl_. A _girl_ who _dared_ to indulge his divine façade and **humiliated** him, as his beautiful visage met the damn filthy cement.

The brat narrowed his eyes and glowered at the commoner to give him a piece of his mind.

"Tch! Watch where you're going, baka." The _girl_ spurned.

X3;3X3;3X3

Ryoma shifted on the bench, as he tried to make himself comfortable in his deep slumber, whilst the others, clad in yellow jerseys, had nothing else better to do except dying in boredom inside the clubhouse. Well, most of them, at least, as they wait for the downpour to stop.

"… _Che… stupid monkey…"_ The golden-eyed brat softly muttered in his sleep. The Rikkaidai regulars, sans a certain stern teammate, tilted their heads and glanced at the boy. The teal-haired teen smiled charmingly.

The boy with dark seaweed hair snickered. "Haha! Echizen's dreaming about monkeys! That's rich!"

"Damn bakaya…" The trickster scathingly smirked, as their sleeping bastard-ish brat sleep-talked, or rather, mocked some more. Damn kid still kept his annoying attitude, even when unconscious.

"That's odd…" He suddenly stopped laughing and furrowed his brows.

"What is?"

"It's the first time I've seen him without a cap."

"So? I thought we've already seen him as that when he's in his uniform."

"No! That's not it!-" Akaya uncharacteristically pointed vehemently on the subject of their tête-à-tête. "I mean look at him-"

"He has long eyelashes and girly face." Someone else implied out of the blue.

"…?"

Yanagi raised his brows, as he and the others stared at the only red head teen who's looking intently at their freshman.

"He snores, but…" He trailed off contemplatively.

"But what?"

Marui merely shrugged. "Dunno… Maybe it's just like lying on the grass and watching clouds on a beautiful day."

Jackal shook his head at the odd remark and placed a hand on his partner's shoulder. "Bunta-"

"I bet he has really soft lips…" Yukimura delicately held Ryoma's shoulders. He then leaned to the latter's innocent face and bit the boy's lower lip. "And kissing him could be like tasting delectable sweets…" He muttered breathily, before he truly closed the residual distance between them and kissed him slowly, avidly, and lovingly.

Kirihara just gaped like a fool and mouthed a "Wh-wha-?" as did the others. Since when did their buchou popped up like that all of a sudden? The remaining teens just smirked. Good thing that their fukubuchou wasn't here to see this.

Unfortunately…

The door slammed open.

"Yukimura!" came as a stern, unusually loud and livid voice from a cap-wearing man with a horrid look on his face. And then, there were lightning and piercing thunder.

Are they in a cheap horror film or something?

X3;3X3;3X3;3X3

Atobe forced his eyes undone. What the hell was that? And why did those _plebeians_ indulge his dreaming about his bravura self-image?

More importantly, why did that imbecile _dare_ to-

The seething diva felt someone shifted.

Anything atrocious had merely dissipated, as he watched Ryoma lean to him and nuzzle.

He heaved a soft sigh and pulled his lover into a firm cuddle. The raven-haired teen smiled serenely when Atobe placed a chaste kiss on the former's temple. Oh well… it's just a random dream. He guessed he wouldn't mind if it's the brat, anyway.

He then smirked smugly when he deliberated on something.

He would definitely make the brat wear the dress he bought from France.

* * *

- owari -

* * *

So how was it? Like the monkey king had said, 'what the hell was that'? Hmm… I think this is kinda lame, not to mention that this fic is short… Oh well… this is just some idea in my head. ^^

Oh, and one more thing... I just wanna make things at least a bit clear for you; monkey king was just dreaming about Ryoma who's having a nap in the clubroom of Rikkai tennis club and with regards of what Echizen was dreaming about. It's a bit vague, because, like I'd just mentioned earlier, the whole thing was just the monkey king's dream.

For those who were wondering about the scene with the line, 'A brat was walking with his personal butler to buy whatever pleases the boy, when he was suddenly tumbled by a _girl_', the brat I was referring to is Atobe, and the 'girl' is Ryoma. XD

PLEASE enlighten me with your REVIEW! ;3


End file.
